An important issue in software implementation/architecture is how to deal with a complex runtime system landscape. To maintain business needs, companies frequently set up different systems within a system landscape for development, consolidation/test, and production. It is also common for companies to implement a new business model with a long project runtime. Problems arise if implementation of a new business model takes place in parallel to an already existing model already being used in production.
Thus, companies frequently use a dual system landscape to eliminate risks on production caused by mutual impact between a new business model implementation and maintenance of existing business models. On one hand, companies want to separate the new implementations from maintenance to avoid negative side effects on production. On the other hand, companies are averse to additional different system landscapes for costs/economy reasons.